Enishi Tennoji
Enishi Tennoji (ハムリオ天王寺, Tennoji Enishi) Appearance Enishi is a fairly tall young adult that possess quite the muscular build, illustrating just how healthy he is for his age. He possesses sharp, brown colored eyes and has three scars over his right eye that he obtained during his training with Megana, for being ashamed of his dragon heritage. Enishi has short, brown colored hair that he keeps spiked up with a special hair gel that he purchases from a particular merchant. However, there are parts of his hair that fall to the sides in order to frame his face. His normal attire conists of a golden chest proctector that wraps around the main portion of his torso and wraps over his shoulders, held up by a pair of thick, red ropes. Over this chest plate, Enishi wears a golden colored hooded jacket, with black flower designs lining its bottom portion. He can also be seen sporting a pair of black, fingerless gloves on each hand, with the glove on the left hand reaching up to his shoulder. Personality Despite his past experiences that mostly consisted of discrimination, Enishi is very caring and passionate towards others and is more than willing to offer his help to those in need. He is a very loyal friend, and most likely will lose his temper if they are harmed in anyway. Enishi is often willing to go through drastic means to avenge or defend those dear to him, even if it means putting his own life on the line. Enishi has a small reputation for having a minor reckless streak though, it often manifest itself as selflessness and also habit of not backing away from a fight when someone he cares about is in need, despite his normally passive attitude. He has shown to rush into things and leaves it up to luck to decide what will happen next. This habit seems to stem from his laid-back side that will go with the flow. He seems to not have a great belief in a higher power, but still possess a fairly firm belief in fate and destiny, showing that he will often contradict himself sometimes. When angered, in life-or-death combat, or a serious situation a side of Enishi that he hides underneath his carefree and comedic exterior is revealed. This side of him that he commonly hides is rather dark and shrewd in nature and reveals to be man who is more mature then he leads on at times. He is cunning and capable of thinking several steps ahead of those around him or even his opponent, giving him remarkable talent for making those people act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges. This side of his personality also harbors a little rage and despair that was caused by his traumatizing childhood. Even though appearing simple minded at times, Enishi is truly an intellectual, as he is capable of understanding things that the majority people of would not. He has repeatedly demonstrated a depth of understanding that would seem to surpass most Mages of his age. He is capable such acts as knowing roughly what is going to happen in the future based on actions of the people involved and other evidence. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities High Magical Aura: As a Light Dragon Slayer, Enishi's Magical aura is naturally attuned to the force of light itself, taking form of a brilliant golden light. Due to his naturally pacifistic nature, Enishi often goes to great lengths to hide this fact from the watchful eyes of those who want to challenge him to combat. However, this is no easy task as his heroic attitude toward the misfortune of others causes him to rush headlong to save others from danger without spilling blood. When an opponent has actually managed to anger Enishi, he unintentionally releases a blinding flash of light that encompases almost a mile away from him, containing just a small amount of destructive force caused by the heat given off by the light. In order to assist with hiding his Dragon heritage, Enishi uses Angel Magic so that he can tell opponents that his aura of light is a "divine blessing". Incredible Strength: Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: He often uses his fists to combat opponents so that he is able to further hide his Dragon Slayer abilities when not using Angel Magic spells. Charging his Magical Aura into his gauntlets, Enishi is able to enhance his strikes so that he is capable of producing an explosive effect upon the point of contact with the target. This unpredictable maneuver coupled with his incredible strength, allows Enishi to be capable of rendering his opponents unconscious with only a couple of strikes. His attack pattern consists of swift jabs, uppercut, and compound thrusts, allowing him to attack an opponent from a multitude of angles. Given his natural talent with his fists, Enishi is able to change the pattern of his attacks from his normal defensive, flowing style to a more aggressive, unpredictable style by throwing in elbow strikes and even tackles into his arsenal of attack. High Speeds: Enishi has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. He has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Combined with his acrobatic talents his speed and reflexes allow him to dodge attack swiftly and dramatically. *'Acrobatics': Enishi has shown himself to have the ability to incorporate acrobatics in his fighting styles. He is capable of performing several back flips in rapid succession and being able to dodge and counter hand-to-hand techniques by doing a handstand to change the direction of his body and kick moving opponents in the face while on his hands. Keen Intellect: Enishi is capable of understanding things that most people his age would not be able to comprehend. Showing great insight on things, that most wouldn't expect from him. He is able to combine his analytic, perceptive, and deductive mind into his combat, he can find and exploit an opponent's weakness; though the time to find this out varies on the opponent. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. Though he acts childish at times he is actually a very perceptive person when it comes to others and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions. Angel Magic As it is a relatively unknown Magic, given the fact that it has only recently come into the public eye, Angel Magic is considered to be incredibly dangerous to battle against. This Magic allows the summoning of Angelic beings through the expenditure of Magical Coins. Through these summons, Enishi is able to the break the boundary between this world and the next, allowing the Angel of choosing to come forth. The amount of coins needed begins to grow relative to the strength of the Angel being summoned. Such a powerful Magic is not without its own drawbacks, as Enishi's own life force is tethered to the Angel after it has been summoned, with more powerful Angels drawing on more than one of a lower caliber. However, as a small workaround to this potentially dangerous defect, Enishi made a pact with four of the strongest Angels, trading in his precious memories of his childhood to do so. This pact allows the four to stay in the physical world for an extended period of time, much like a Celestial Spirit, but the strength of his other Angel Magic spells will lose a majority of their strength while one of the four are summoned. Spells *'Devouring Angels': Costing 10 Magical Coins summon near a hundred of them, these miniature angels are good for overwhelming an opponent with sheer numbers. They appear as small spheres with mouths and wings that swirl around the summoner, before attacking the target. Since they have such a low cost to summon, Enishi can easily surround an opponent and attack from multiple angles. Upon latching on with their mouths, these small angels will self-destruct, causing a small explosion, but due to the number of them exploding at any given time, can cause an excessive amount of damage. * Michael (マイケル, "Who is Like God"): *Raphael (ラファエル, "God Has Healed"): *Gabriel (ガブリエル, "Strong Man of God"): *Uriel (ユリエル, "Light of God"): Light Dragon Slayer Magic Light Dragon Slayer Magic allows its user, Enishi, to transform his body into a similar physiology to that of a Dragon of Light. In saying this, it allows him to produce and control light from anywhere on his person. Light Dragon Slayer Magic is different from White Dragon Slayer Magic, as it does not produce a "holy ligh''t", but more of a "''light of destruction" ''as it tends to produce a heavy, almost crushing feeling when it comes into contact with something. With his Magic, Enishi is able to blend in with the light to reflect off of other light particles for light speed attacks and even has the ability to become an entity of pure light. This basically allows him to bypass almost'' any defense as well as allowing physical attack to pass right through him. He is able to use light to blind and command all of his opponents' senses. By blending in with the light and the surroundings, Enishi is able to manipulate light particles to cloud the environment and conceal his presence completely. He is capable of weilding the light produced by his Dragon Slayer Magic for diferent things depending on the situation. For example, Enishi can use this Magic to bind targets, crushing them in the process, or use the density of the Dragon Light to vilently smash into things with enough force to break concrete. As with most Dragon Slayers, Enishi is capable of digesting light produced by Light Magic or other sources aside from his own in order to replenish his strength. Spells Offensive *'Light Dragon's Roar' (光龍の咆哮, "Hikariryu no Hōkō"): The standard Dragon's Roar ''that is used by almost every Dragon Slayer, in this case being made up by the power of light. First building up a large amount of Magical Energy on the inside of his mouth, Enishi will proceed to produce a large blast of golden light upon release of the stored energy. Due to "heavy" nature of the light produced, this roar is incredibly dangerous, as it can barrel through concrete and steel as though they were both made of paper. * '''Light Dragon's Shimmering Claw' (光龍の輝く爪, "Hikariryu no Kagayaku Tsume"): Charging up his Magical Enegy into one or even both of fists, Enishi is surrounded by a bright golden light, similar to when he releases his Magical Aura in anger. Thrusting the stored energy in either of his palms forward, the Magical Energy takes the form of a high-speed arrow and launches several rays of light towards his opponent in order to weaken their defense. As the arrow comes into contact with the foreign Magical Aura of the opponent, it detonates, causing a series of powerful explosions. *'Light Dragon's Horn' (光龍の角, "Hikariryu no Tsuno"): Charging forward and storing Magical Energy around his forehead, Enishi will first dive into a roll towards his target in order to build up speed and momentum. Upon reaching a preferred distance, Enishi will lunge out of the roll and toward the opponent in order to land quite the powerful headbutt. If this connects, not only will the opponent feel the force caused by the physical attack, but the light of the attack will also begin to dig into the body, before blowing them away. Defensive * Light Dragon's Beacon (光龍のビーコン, "Hikariryu no Bīkon"): As the Dragon Slayer of Light, normal Light Magic spells are ineffective as Enishi is capable of simply digesting them to heal himself. However, when faced with multiple attacks of light or he simply does not wish to show his Dragon nature, Enishi can alter the trajectory of the attacks away from his position. This works by utilizing the science of light refraction to his advantage in order to create a wall-like barrier around a selected area. With this, Enishi is able to make sure that the Light Magic spells miss their intended targets, however, it can only protect one location at a time; which means flanking can lead to a large gap in defense. Supplementary * Light Dragon's Shroud (光龍のマント, "Hikariryu no Manto"): This spell, being the only one that does not produce golden colored light, instead creates a large number of rainbow colored spheres that float around the opponent's location. As the light spheres hover around in the air, they quickly begin to gather Eternano from the atmosphere causing them to swell in size until they begin coming into contact with one another. It is at this point that the spheres of light conglomerate into a single dome around the target as it produces a piercing shreik. The shriek coupled with the blinding light, dulls both the opponent's hearing and their sight, allowing Enishi to either escape or launch a surprise attack on his foe. Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Characters